


Moon Team

by Mayron



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angel wants big family, Athena is a nanny God bless her, Comedy, Deviates From Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sitcom, Space Opera, Space Stations, Tragicomedy, Violence, family comedy, often characters acting like idiots lol, other planets, нелинейное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayron/pseuds/Mayron
Summary: Одна очень странная команда. Сломанные шахматные фигуры, уставшие, но упорные в своём беге в никуда. Одна команда, никаких тёмных или светлых сторон, у них лишь своя «сторона», они просто пытаются выжить... и не дать упасть маленькой яркой звезде с большими белыми крыльями.Что ж, у «принцессы» Гипериона теперь есть свои стражи.
Kudos: 2





	Moon Team

**Author's Note:**

> \- Первое (и сейчас отошедшее на второй план) моё AU по Borderlands. Сюжет отталкивается от того, что команда НЕ распалась на Элписе. Значок ООС-а проставлен, так как некоторых трагичных ситуаций не случалось - потому действия и характер персонажей может чуть отклоняться от канонных. 
> 
> \- !!! Изначально, это был список шуточных сценок с диалогами Лунной команды, но туда добавились немного стекла и размышлений.  
> \- ! Таймлайн каждого отрывка указывается в начале главы (но в отрывке могут быть ещё флешбеки), но вот очередность глав может разниться с временными отрезками в них.  
> \- Какие-то вещи или мелкие события могут не совпадать с лором случайно, так как у меня нет возможности сыграть в игру. Изучаю фендом без геймплея, увы.

Шаги в пустом коридоре отдавались громким, чуть звенящим звуком. Станция никогда не спала в полной мере, но в какие-то часы здесь становилось действительно тихо. Даже слишком тихо. Поначалу это мнимое спокойствие гулко звенело в голове, заставляя вслушиваться в малейший шорох, ожидая подвоха, нападения… предательства. Хотя кому здесь было её _предавать_? Да? Некому? _Предать_ могут только те, кому ты веришь, доверяешь. Она не доверяла никому в полной мере, уже давно. Так же, как и остальные. Ведь так?

_Ты никому не веришь?_

_**We walked all night*  
And we are tired**_

Сегодня снова была дурацкая миссия. Очередная. Миссия. В новой команде… _новой_?  
Сирена неосознанно мотает головой, ведёт плечами, словно стряхивая что-то холодное и пытающееся укрыть незримым покрывалом. Чувства. Звуки. Прикосновения. Слова.

_We walked all night  
But the sun kept on sleeping_

Лилит пристально всматривалась в космос за стеклом, прислоняясь к прозрачной поверхности виском, вслушиваясь в мирное гудение Гелиоса. В голове роилось множество мыслей, но главной оставалась: кто бы мог подумать… _что вообще могло пойти так_? И почему это всё продолжается? Что их ждет в конце? Будет ли этот конец?

Космос молчит, но Элпис сегодня сиял, на удивление, приветливо, словно подмигивая сонной сирене. Всё было слишком странно. Она старалась не задумываться о происходящем, плывя по течению, как и остальные. Ничего необычного, они просто работают вместе. Они просто команда. Внезапная и достаточно странная команда.  
Команда, которая могла бы убить друг друга уже спустя месяц совместной «работы». И, вроде как, даже пыталась это сделать. В самом начале.

Лилит вновь кидает взгляд на спокойный теперь Элпис. Луна кажется удивительно умиротворенной и даже безумный шрам на её поверхности не пугает. Уж точно не её, сирену.

_And then we met a **star**  
That wandering beside the sleepy moon ___

____

В какой момент всё изменилось? Что вообще изменилось? Лилит ярко помнит череду фрагментов, когда всё чуть не рухнуло под откос. Несколько неправильных слов, несколько неправильных действий. Одна «почти катастрофа». И новая череда событий: решения, действия, граничащие с безвыходными ситуациями и каким-то сумасшедшим везением. Множество мелких выборов. В словах. В движениях. Они не собирались это продолжать, но что-то сломалось тогда, срастаясь хаотичными стежками. Казалось бы — рана зарастет грубо и неправильно, но была ли эта рана? И так ли грубы были стежки? Быть может, хаотичность и живость их, наоборот, сшивало всё в десятки раз крепче и глаже филигранной работы? Естественнее.  
Всякий раз каждый из них словно неосознанно крепче впивался в эти нити, что теперь переплелись вокруг них. Переплелись, запутались. Их можно легко обрубить. Очень-очень легко. Менее или более болезненно.

____

_А ты хочешь этого?_

____

_The star was small  
And was so funny_

____

Никто из них не собирался оставаться. Кроме тех, кто был привязан к этому месту почти физически. А вот они сами… Лилит в сотый раз напоминала себе, что они наёмники… они прибыли лишь ради интересной миссии и денег, однако после случилось слишком многое. Хотя, нет, даже слишком мало, но казалось, что в том забеге по обитаемой луне они что-то потеряли и что-то нашли. Каждый по-своему. Как бы банально-слезливо это ни звучало.

____

Сирена с силой ударяет по стене. Трещин нет, она не выпускала способности. В последнее время ей легче контролировать их, контролировать себя.

____

О Космос, как же всё это по-дурацки. Словно она попала в одну из детских сказок, вроде той пары книжек, что помнила из детства. Из такого далёкого теперь.

____

_That day was cold…  
She felt so cold_

____

Когда Лилит покидала Пандору когда-то, рвясь в дали космоса, она мечтала больше никогда-никогда… _никогда_ не возвращаться в это проклятое всеми Богами место. Она любила и ненавидела родную планету. Возможно, здесь всё было не так плохо, но общее впечатление о местности у людей всегда оставалось весьма негативным. И не только о местности. И не только о самой Пандоре, но и о прилегающем секторе космического пространства. Захолустье — мягко сказано.

____

Но пару лет назад ей пришлось вернуться, вместе с командой Искателей, ставших ей друзьями. История с тем Хранилищем была даже забавной, когда они вспоминали её за байками у костра. И смотреть на _родную_ планету становилось уже не так _непривычно_. И всё же… Пандора прекрасна своей дикостью, но порой — почти всегда — это скатывается в абсолютное безумие. Конечно, градация безумия в этом секторе уже давно имеет крайне запутанную и длинную шкалу, однако даже здесь есть _предел _.__

______ _ _

Лилит могла многое вспомнить, из того, что «встретило» её после возвращения, но зачастую перед глазами вставал случай, когда они с Роландом поймали сигнал о помощи из деревни, мимо которой ехали. Мордекай и Брик, направляющиеся к ним навстречу, тоже отозвались, вот только команда оказалась на месте, когда от поселения не осталось ничего, кроме пепелища и руин. Они бывали здесь разок — обычный, относительно мирный пандорский посёлок. И обычная банда, не поделившая с ним что-то, но оказавшаяся сильнее, они тогда еще даже не успели отъехать от места, что разрушили. Мордекай и Брик, конечно, сожалели о погибших в поселке, однако после грустно говорили, что _«здесь это почти нормально»_. Роланд ничего не говорил. А Лилит… она, кажется, так и не поняла, что произошло, но подобного с ней не случалось довольно давно. Волна огня и энергии сирены просто смела всех противников разом. Конечно, кого-то пришлось ещё добивать её друзьям, но почти всех из той банды сразу же убило вырвавшейся злостью _не человека_. Хорошо, что сокомандники стояли дальше за сиреной, Лилит боялась представить, что могла бы задеть их. С ней давно такого не случалось, обычно подобные всплески происходят у юных сирен. Боль, злость, страх и ещё множество чувств, собирающихся в тугой узел, который однажды буквально взрывается. Лилит не ожидала от себя подобного тогда. Она давно привыкла к самым разным ужасам мира, но почему-то уничтоженный поселок и искалеченные, обгоревшие останки — едва ли узнаваемые — людей вокруг сработали внезапным детонатором. Или не они? Или тот безногий труп ребенка, который при них кто-то из противников бросил практически в пасть к скагу, оплетенному поводками-цепями? Лилит ненавидела детские смерти. Это, наверное, было её слабостью. Вещью, к которой она не смогла привыкнуть даже в мире наёмников и психов — а он простирался намного дальше этой злосчастной планеты.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Тот случай произошёл в первые же дни, как она вернулась на Пандору.

______ _ _

_Добро пожаловать домой! Ты рада? Ты скучала?  
Да, но здесь всё, кажется, стало лишь намного хуже._

______ _ _

Лилит _ненавидела_ чувствовать себя беспомощной, ещё с детства. И, как бы смешно при их образе жизни, это ни звучало — с детства в ней остался тот странный огонек мечты. Мечты о том, что она станет сильной. И сможет _спасать_ тех, кто нуждался в этом. Она хотела быть героем… когда-то. Когда-то. Когда рыжеволосая девчонка бежала от всего мира, раскрывая огненные крылья и зная, что в этот раз не упадет. Прыгнет со скалы и полетит. Выше, ещё выше. Прочь, в бескрайнее небо. Когда верила, что там, среди звезд, она найдет тех, кто поддержит и не предаст, разделит с ней желание помогать. Казалось бы — это совершенно ужасно наивно для ребенка с такой планеты как Пандора. Но тогда так хотелось просто верить. И в конце концов — она же действительно нашла таких людей, с ней теперь были Роланд и Мордекай с Бриком, пусть последние чаще работали в паре.

______ _ _

А сейчас та их маленькая компания… сотрудничала с новой, практически вливаясь в неё. Новообразованная команда была из тех, что, вроде как, разваливаются сразу же после совместной миссии — просто расходятся. Но каждого задержали какие-либо мелкие обстоятельства и пара совместных проблем. Буквально на денек. А потом ещё. И ещё.  
Странная эйфория после Хранилища, поход в которое обернулся чуть ли не цирком и точно будет принят за байку, если о нем достаточно подробно расскажут.

______ _ _

Комок чувств и мыслей после почти полной ссоры. Ещё _тогда_ , на Гелиосе. Громкие слова. Резкие действия. **Но** каким-то чудом они не перешагнули ту тончайшую грань, после которой стоять в одной команде уже было бы нельзя. Тогда они с Роландом _остались_ на Гелиосе, вместе со всеми. Лилит сама не поняла, почему, сначала поддавшись порыву поддержать взволнованную Мокси, уже через пару мгновений — пыталась, вместе с Афиной, усмирить ссору. Возможно, в сознании еще не было достаточно пазлов для того, чтобы очертя голову кинуться крушить Гиперионскую станцию. Возможно, из-за Роланда, бросившегося переключать что-то в управляющей технике, пытаясь сузить ущерб от грядущих взрывов. Возможно, крик Ниши, от внезапного толчка станции, полетевший с лестницы в пропасть обрушившегося пролета — если бы Вильгельм не успел ухватить её за руку, однако сам повис на шатающейся конструкции. Возможно, с нарастающей паникой возгласы Аурелии и Тимоти с других этажей, пытавшихся по коммуникатору понять происходящее. Возможно, непривычно для себя сжавшийся и остолбеневший Клэптрап, выглядящий как побитый и перепуганный щенок даже при быстром взгляде на него. Возможно, искренняя паника одного глупого программиста, что-то ещё неверяще кричавшего в ответ Мокси. Возможно, быстро пойманный **взгляд** Афины… _который она вряд ли забудет_. Наверное, последнее было самой важной искрой, вновь взорвавшей тугой клубок в груди сирены. Последняя мысль о том, что она может не помочь, а просто сильнее разрушить здесь всё — и то самое звенящее чувство шквала энергии, расходящегося от нее густой волной. Лилит не знала, почему этот шквал не имел своей привычной разрушительной силы, почему ударил почти прицельно в нужные точки, больше усмиряя технику, нежели нанося взрывной ущерб всему вокруг, как обычно. Ей всегда было трудно контролировать силы, связанные с взаимодействием сирен и технологий, но в этот раз всё произошло само собой. Не то, чтобы это дало особый эффект… или дало? Они остались **живы**. Станция не взорвалась. «Глаз», конечно, вряд ли подлежал починке, но он просто «перегорел», хах. Несколько минут после этого «взрыва» они все просто молчали, прислонившись кто к чему или осев на пол, непривычно смотря друг на друга. Это был странный момент. И Лилит точно не забудет ни его, ни эти взгляды, ни внезапный, совершенно глупый, неуместный, почти истеричный смех их всех, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку аудио-кассеты. Щелчок и их сознание, потребовав выхода эмоций, не придумало ничего лучше, как рассмеяться в пустоту полуразрушенного помещения. Смех был настолько внезапен и похож на рефлекс, что мозг, наверно, каждого далеко не сразу осознал, что это за звук нарастает в комнате, отдается в металле, гремит. Что этот звук вообще шёл от _них самих_. Глупый, совершенно неуместный смех, смутивший даже Мокси, оставшуюся «на проводе» и пытавшуюся понять, что происходит и не погибли ли Лилит с Роландом, которые, как она ожидала, уже должны были находиться ну никак не в этой комнате. Такая _глупая_ и странная ситуация, которая наверняка должна была быть совсем-совсем другой. Ну **не бывает** таких безумных по своей нелепости моментов. Не бывает! Быть не может!

______ _ _

Думать так после этого было забавно. Вспоминать, прокручивать детали, хоть в тот момент сознание и было словно ватным, особенно после хорошей встряски от скачущего давления и взрывов.

______ _ _

Кто бы мог подумать, что череда нелепостей не просто не прекратится, а пойдет с удвоенной насыщенностью? Кто бы мог подумать, что всё пойдет _вот так_?  
Кто бы мог подумать, что еще через некоторое время, уже после миссии, уже после пары дней размышлений насчет следующих работ и собираясь всё же расходиться — они вдруг найдут кое-что, сравнимое кладу Хранилища. Быть может, для Лилит это было меньшей находкой, но остальных шокировало весьма. Хотя что уж тут, Лилит тоже была поражена. И даже была в каком-то детском восторге, пришедшим из далеких дней, когда она мечтала найти похожих на неё, на этот раз — похожих в прямом и материальном смысле.

______ _ _

_The star could not take off  
Her wings were still weak_

______ _ _

Что там сказала эта «алая» эридианская тварь? То ли выживший эридианец, то ли нечто нереальное, она мелькала на их пути всю миссию. Сначала не проявив почти никакого интереса и пытаясь отбросить, как помеху Забытому Легиону, несколько раз пытаясь убить, но вскоре, явно сменив мнение и приняв более нейтральную позицию — наблюдая пристальнее, словно ловя их действия, слова, решения. Иногда говоря какую-то насмешливую или подстегивающую чепуху. Но _одна фраза_ , когда они уже вновь возвратились на Гелиос и тварь материализовалась в пустом отсеке для челноков, почти сразу же исчезнув, запомнилась всем. Такой же насмешливый тон, вот только в тот раз в её голосе почти не было неприязни, скорее… _сомнение? Интерес?_ Словно тварь раздумывала над чем-то, прикидывая в уме варианты, растягивая слова, смакуя их. Словно улыбаясь.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_«Маленьким звездам нужна хорошая опора, чтобы их крылья окрепли. А у этой звезды, скорее всего, должны быть очень большие крылья, чтобы не случилось беды. Да… да, очень-очень большие крылья. Такие яркие и такие хрупкие, большие-большие белые крылья.»_

______ _ _

Никто не ожидал от преследовавшего их существа такого красноречия, обычно оно ограничивалось чем-то ёмким и быстрым. Но переспросить и просто отмереть от неожиданности никто не успел — тварь исчезла, как и обычно.

______ _ _

_We walked all night  
And we are tired  
But we carried a star with us  
To show her the dawn  
And fields full of wild flowers_

______ _ _

И самым смешным было то, что вскоре они действительно нашли _**звезду**_. Чуть позже. Как раз это и стало _той_ находкой, повергнувшей сирену в шоковый восторг и зародившей в подсознании твёрдое желание задержаться.

______ _ _

И почему-то они согласились на ещё парочку миссий.  
И негласно решили остаться… командой?  
И пусть постоянно возникали мысли от том, какого черта, какого черта они — наёмники и убийцы — здесь забыли, каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз, что-то мешало им всем прекратить эту зарвавшуюся трагикомедию. Слова или действия. Сначала обстоятельства, потом мысли о том, что они уже знают слишком много. Потом миссии, миссии, миссии. Вынужденное безумное сотрудничество. Они все кривились поначалу, когда стали твердо осознавать, что _это точно растянется_ , словно действительно оказались в ловушке и общаются только по принуждению.

______ _ _

Мысли  
Действия  
Слова  
И первые вполне себе искренние улыбки.  
Спадающее напряжение, маячившее на горизонте после неудавшегося подрыва Гелиоса.  
Всё больше нелепых моментов, снимающих его, моментов, которые не выкинешь из памяти так просто, которые пристают непривычно теплым покрывалом к спине. Они не привыкли подставлять спину, вынуждено делая это вполсилы на той миссии и после. _Они не привыкли…_  
К разговорам ни о чем и обо всём.  
К тому, что звонки Брику и Мордекаю на Пандору заинтересуют и остальных, знакомя.  
К достаточно защищенной базе, так что главной угрозой оставалось лишь самое высокое начальство, которое прилетело на станцию, но буквально чудом избежало уже зарождающегося, но отложенного в дальний ящик плана по своему смещению.  
К тому, что время между миссиями можно занять не только тренировками в тире.  
К взаимному обсуждению идиотизма некоторых офисных работничков.  
К совместным попыткам обжиться на «летающей банке, полной изнеженных фиалок».  
К несогласованным «посиделкам» у «шефа», на которые добро он не давал... вслух.  
К нахлынувшим застарелым опасениям, спрятанным рубцам и глупым попыткам заткнуть всколыхнувшееся «я» в пелене ставшей привычной жизни наемника.  
К разговорам, разговорам, разговорам, так как сидеть в тишине было невыносимо, но держать друг друга достаточно близко даже на станции — стало какой-то болезненной потребностью, объясняемой ими самими «инстинктом самосохранения» и желанием не получить нож в спину.  
К тому, что чертовы «посиделки» и разговоры только усугубят положение. Впрочем, усугублением это можно было назвать с натяжкой.  
Они просто совершенно не знали, что делать со всем этим.  
Этого не было в чертовых планах. Этого не должно было быть.  
Но оно продолжалось уже пару месяцев и…

______ _ _

И Лилит почему-то с уверенностью могла сказать, что идея _заманчивой работы_ пусть и держала их здесь, но составляла далеко даже не половину от мотивации. И опыт, и деньги. Это можно было найти где угодно еще, а данная работа стала еще и достаточно опасной. Теперь. После того, как они, кажется, действительно стали _**командой**_ , а значит подбросили в копилку своих слабостей новые.

______ _ _

После того, как решили разгадать одну загадку, подкинутую эридиановской тварью. Загадку, обещавшую либо уничтожить Пандору, либо освободить что-то странное в её недрах. Однако на оба результата им, по большей мере, было плевать. Пользы от них не обещалось, а вот проблем, скорее всего — да. Главным в загадке было другое. Им оставался живой пазл этой головоломки. И нужно было убедиться, что «загадка» не сломает его в момент своего пробуждения.  
Не сломает _её_.

______ _ _

_We carried a star with us  
Who began to learn to fly_

______ _ _

Лилит не знала, почему её жизнь начинает превращаться в сюжет для детских сказок, где _герои_ , несмотря на различные судьбы и обстоятельства, внезапно просто собираются в нечто, что она никак не хотела назвать. Сказки, где разговором можно разрешить проблему. Совсем не так, как принято на ее родной планете. Сказки, не те, где есть добро и зло, а те, где есть просто одна странная команда, которая не хочет принимать чью-то сторону, потому что у них уже есть _своя сторона_. Сказки, где ты еще не уверен, но в тайне в своем по-детски наивном сердце держишь мечту на то, что все вы встретите финал. Каким бы он ни был. Сказки, где есть люди со странными способностями и крыльями, что могли бы укрывать щитом планеты, но вынуждены сжиматься вокруг носителя, чтобы защитить хотя бы его. Потому что против крылатых людей внезапно выстраивается весь мир.  
Сказки, где крылатые люди — люди? — находят кого-то, кто не стремится оборвать их перья и не боится.

______ _ _

_Сказки, в которых, как обычно, никто не любит героев, но всем они почему-то нужны._

______ _ _

______ _ _

Сказки, в которых ты можешь встать спиной к кому-то и не почувствовать укола ножа. А быть может наоборот — теплые ладони или одеяло. Или щит.  
Сказки, в которых все шахматные фигуры — серые и сломаны.  
Сказки, в которых смешная улыбка может стать хорошей наградой за всё остальное.  
Сказки, взрослые сказки, которые ты так не хотел пускать в свою жизнь, потому что они были слишком похожи на те детские, обязательно счастливые и потому кажущиеся ложью и слабостью.  
Взрослые сказки, которые, впрочем, не так уж и отличаются от детских.  
Сказки, в которые никто не верит, продолжая слепо шагать шахматными фигурами по сломанной доске.

______ _ _

Сказки, в которые _они cами_ , с ужасом и интересом — _**начинают верить**_.

______ _ _

_And soon her wings will be strong  
Soon her wings will be so big  
So big that they will cover the whole planet with a shield_

______ _ _

Сказки, слишком хрупкие, несмотря на всю свою трагичность.  
Сказки, в которых маленькая звезда начинает учиться летать. А вот верить ей учиться не нужно, главное не забыть, как это делается. И напомнить кому-то еще. Верить и доверять.  
Сказки, в которых у крылатой звезды большие и белые крылья. Та самая смешная и наивная улыбка. Теплые руки и еще не умершая надежда в зрачках.  
Сказки, в которых у крылатой звезды два безумно доверчивых глаза, «неправильные», разные, словно насмешка от судьбы во второй раз — яркие-яркие, голубой и зелёный.

______ _ _

Взрослые сказки, которые никто не замечает, так как они стали повседневностью, но вот почти канули в пелене кошмаров. Почти растворились.  
Взрослые сказки, которые только и ждут новых жертв на вечно безумное и не окупающееся звание _героев_. Но кто сказал, что нужно быть героем для всего мира? Миру плевать.  
В этих сказках не нужны герои, спасающие галактики от злых-злых безмозглых чудовищ. В этих сказках герои могли бы сами сойти за чудовищ. В этих сказках герои спасают себя от самих же себя, чтобы после суметь спасти хоть кого-то ещё.  
В этих сказках будет… есть — крылатая звезда, которую и придется спасти.  
Это всё же не те истории, где принцесс вызволяют из башни, но эта принцесса нуждается, если не в башне, то хотя бы в крепком замке. Но не на замке.

______ _ _

В этой истории у звезды теперь уже есть «крылья», готовые укрывать её от всего, пока её собственные не окрепнут в полной мере.

______ _ _

_**And soon the dawn will finally wake up**_

______ _ _

______ _ _

…у Ангел родительские черты, по-земному мягкие черные волосы, заразительная улыбка и «неправильные» глаза, что видят мир несколько под другим углом.  
…у Ангел большие крылья, хоть она ещё не подозревает, насколько. И когда-нибудь она укроет ими всю планету.

______ _ _

______ _ _

**Примечания:**  
* - придуманный мною "стишок" под главу, без чёткой рифмы. Важен. Возможно, будут ещё подобные.

______ _ _

** - насчет глаз Ангел - маленький хэд на то, что у неё гетерохромия, как и у Джона. Не буду лезть в биологию, но оно здесь просто нужно.  
(Да, я знаю, что были изображения Ангел из игры, где она с двумя голубыми глазами, но это AU. К тому же, в моменты, где Ангел находится перед Искателями в реальном времени - у неё всегда чёлка. А вот проекцию и фото можно было отредактировать. Предположим, что схожесть глаз - ещё один повод для стекла в этой семье.).

______ _ _

*** + в доп.комиксе к Бордерлендс мелькало то, что Лилит может быть с планеты "Дионис", но мы опускаем это здесь, считая, что она пандорианка. (AU)

______ _ _

(Переношу старые работы. Эта часть выложена на Фикбуке 31 августа 2020г.)


End file.
